<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday, Nii-san. by rinneshu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284653">Happy Birthday, Nii-san.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinneshu/pseuds/rinneshu'>rinneshu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Gay Rights, Incest, M/M, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, happy birthday rinne, hiiro is a soft boy thank you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinneshu/pseuds/rinneshu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Rinne’s birthday, and Hiiro wants to give him a present. Turns out, Rinne already had something in mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Hiiro/Amagi Rinne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday, Nii-san.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the first time i ever post on ao3 and i hope only my friends see this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clock hit twelve o’clock, and the younger of the Amagi’s almost jumped out of bed with excitement. He had waited years to see his older brother again, and even better, he would greet him on his birthday. His heart was pounding harder than ever.</p><p>"Nii-san!" The teenager ran into the arms of the older one, clinging to his anatomy as jovially as usual. Rinne did not even had time to articulate a word when being hugged by the youngest male, but he did not recite complaints, and used his left hand to entangle his fingers in the strands of the young’s male reddish hair. Hiiro widened his smile that he got before even entering the room. "Happy birthday." He added.</p><p>The oldest of the brothers parted his lips searching for what to say. He had a vague idea of what he wanted running through his mind for a long time, but... Would it really be okay to do it? Hiiro was already a teenager, a somewhat naive one, but..</p><p>"Do you have a gift for me?" A sentence that hinted at his ideas quite daringly, he did not intend for Hiiro to understand and he could see in the confusion of his gaze that this daring tone had never been used in him before. Adorable, completely adorable.</p><p>Hiiro pursed his lips, shaking his head with obvious discomfort. He was so excited for his brother's birthday that he didn't even have time to think of a gift! Stupid one, stupid one.. "N-No." He muttered shakily and instantly spoke back, trying to fix such a mistake he had made. "But I can buy something! In a few hours, whatever Nii-san wants-! ”</p><p>He got shut. He opened his eyes wide open when the elder's index finger landed on his lips, he felt.. Strange. A small sense of his cheeks burning in red appeared, and he tried to walk away from the hug, awkwardly.</p><p>"Shhhh." The taller one smirked after shutting him up, pleased at the sight of his little brother’s flushed face. Sometimes it was inevitable. "I know what present you can give me." That said, he laid the boy down on his bed, looking for a few things among the furniture. Hiiro sat quietly on the mattress, impatient.</p><p>"Uhm? What are you looking for— E-Eh? ”</p><p>If he was nervous before, now he was even more. A dress?</p><p>"Put this on. Now." It was the most efficient demanding response Rinne could think of at the time. He had lost any sense of reasoning since Hiiro walked through the door straight to hug him.</p><p>"Hey? But, Nii-san.. ” He looked at the dress, confused. It looked like.. a maid dress. Did his brother had a girlfriend and that's why he kept that in his room? Strangely, he felt his blood boil inside him, although he was quite unsure of what he was doing. He shook his head and began to take off his clothes to put on the costume.</p><p>Rinne was surprised. He knew his brother would do a lot for him, but up to this point... He supposed it was just naivety. He licked his lips shamelessly because of the view. His brother, with a panicked and nervous expression on his face, both cheeks adorned with a pink color and his pouting lips.. Fuck.</p><p>"Hiiro, ah.. I have to ask you something." The older of the two males whispered, swinging his anatomy to the back of the bed to glare at the younger boy. He swallowed hard, trying to find the right words. They did not come out. Already fed up with the cumbersome situation, he jumped into bed, cornering the boy against the cold wall. His gaze swept shamelessly over his slender and delicate figure, his waist becoming more marked than normal due to the shape of the dress.</p><p>"It's my birthday. True?" He moved closer to his ear, whispering over it, dangerously outlining the boys jaw that only trembled in panic in front of him. "Then be my gift, hehe.~" And he bit down his ear’s frontal lobe fiercely. Instantly he felt the young boy melting into his arms, letting out a rather vulgar moan. Rinne knew then, that would be his downfall. </p><p>"N-Nii-san.. No. This isn’t right.." The poor and helpless Hiiro shook his head, swallowing hard. That couldn’t be happening, his mind was blank and at the same time he thought more than he wanted. He wanted to be with his brother, but not like this.. it was terrifying.</p><p>"Hmm..? But. I love my adorable little brother very much. Just for today, let me… ” Rinne said again, and as soon as he had spoken he approached the boy’s face, he would never get tired of the look on it. Right and left hand perched on his cheeks, the gambler chose to unite their lips in a kiss, thus silencing any complaint or question from his brother. He had been wanting to taste his lips for so long that once experienced it, he thought he would never get bored of kissing him.</p><p>"M-Mfh.. Nii-san ..!" And there then Hiiro found himself struggling, unfortunately for him his physical complexion was not the best when compared to his brother’s, so the kicks and complaints were of little use to him. He did not understand what was happening and it made him feel strange tickles in his body, his older brother's tongue exploring his oral cavity with great vehemence had caused his body to feel hot. He trembled and had no choice but to let himself be kissed sloppily, small sobs and moans escaping of his lips from time to time. Unlike the gambler red haired male, Hiiro had zero experience kissing like that, and zero experience kissing in general.</p><p>For some strange reason, he felt a little disgusted when the eldest stopped, as if that had not been enough. A tiny thread of saliva was what united them at that moment. Rinne settled into bed and touching his own lap a few times, indicating him to sit there. He believed that Hiiro could understand and just jump to him like he.. used to do.</p><p>"H-Haah.." Hiiro sighed, sitting on his lap as ordered. The friction between the two bodies was more than enough for the temperature to rise even higher in the room, and shyly, he moved a little in his lap. It had only been a test but ... It wasn't a bad feeling.</p><p>Rinne also did think it wasn’t a bad feeling. His hands traced his back once more and slipped his hands down to the male’s ass, using one of them to leave a not-so-sweet spank on it. Hiiro sobbed.</p><p>"Uhm? You liked that?" The gambler asked mockingly, fixing his gaze on Hiiro’s blue eyes, eager to hear an answer.</p><p>"Everything.. feels very weird.. And it hurts .. t-there." Hiiro shuddered, lowering his head and vainly trying to close his legs. "There?" Rinne was being playful. He knew very well where he was referring to, but the young man's sweetness was something difficult to despise, it was adorably necessary to him. He raised the boy's skirt a little, revealing his pale, trembling legs, and even better, his slightly damp underwear. So that was the case.</p><p>"I just kissed and touched you a few times.. Unbelievable. ~" The older man murmured against his ear, causing Hiiro to flinch. This situation was one that he hadn't finished processing yet, but if his brother believed that it was fine... he definitely had to be right. Everything his brother did would always be for the best in Hiiro's eyes.</p><p>And Rinne wanted to go even further. It was not enough to see him dressed so adorable yet so erotic, he wanted everything from him. So his skillful hands went straight to his brother’s underwear, stripping Hiiro of it instantly and releasing his impeding erection. With his index finger he outlined the entire length of his throbbing cock, his eyes intentionally fixed on Hiiro's face; waiting for a reaction. A sob, a cry for help, or a moan that meant that we wanted more. Any one of those things would only make his dick get harder anyways.</p><p>"Nii-san.. Just get this over with.." The red-haired young man complained, frowning with his cute flushed cheeks. His member ached too much and he was unable to ask in a more "vulgar" way to simply stimulate him more harder. The older boy raised an eyebrow, ignoring all the whining. He slowly circled his dick with his hand and began to masturbate in a torturously pleasing way.</p><p>"Mh. I can't hear you, Hiiro.” He said almost in a mocking tone. "What do you want?"</p><p>"I-I don't know.. Ah, just.. To satisfy you, Nii-san." That was Hiiro's genuine wish. That his brother felt good on his birthday. And if the way to make his brother feel good was giving him his body... Even if it hurt, if that made him happy... He would.</p><p>"Satisfy me?" Rinne's lips parted in astonishment. He thought it would be more difficult to convince him once again, but apparently he was wrong. He still had his clothes on, and the youngest kept the maid dress with him as well. He wasn't going to take it off when it was time to fuck, he looked damn hot enough that way to do it. He soon got rid of his own pants and shirt, leaving him only wearing his boxers. Hiiro blushed; He had seen him naked before. They were brothers, but there was a big difference in seeing him naked at twelve years old than at his just turned twenty-two. His brother was a handsome young man, probably many people thought that way.</p><p>He couldn't help but feel jealous. He was his brother, and he loved him.</p><p>Rinne searched in the desk for one thing: Lube. He would skip trying to open Hiiro wide, he was much in need of attention for such.</p><p>"Hiiro, c’mere." He commented, pointing once more his lap, pulling of the elastic from his underwear to remove it. Hiiro's jaw dropped. His brother thingie was... big. He had never had sex before and he had never seen another penis than his, but he recognized that it was.. being well endowed? That how you even say it? Ah, he blushed just thinking about it. He nodded, dress on but underwear off, gasping softly at the friction of his dicks.</p><p>"Damn- Damn it, Hiiro, I ..." Rinne uncapped the bottle of lube and placed a little on two of his fingers. Without even a slight warning, one of his fingers slipped over the boy's ass, who arched his back in discomfort.</p><p>"M-Mf..!" He trembled, seeking refuge, hiding his face on the older man's right shoulder, feeling his legs weaken. It hurt. But Rinne continued, trying to move more was quite complicated. "N-Nii-san.. Ngah.." Another finger inside.</p><p>The lube’s magic was pretty good, it was easy for Rinne to make the younger one much easier to get loosen up soon. And so soon, he would have him groaning his name as his fingers slid inside him with momentum, sated by such obscene sounds that definitely would stay on his mind forever. "H-Haah.. It feels great, I... Mh.. ~!" That... was hard to forget.</p><p>"But we are just getting started."</p><p>Rinne commented. He removed the his fingers inside of him later, making Hiiro sigh in dissatisfaction, he had become accustomed to that feeling, and had even started to like it. What he didn't know was that what was coming would be the cherry on top.</p><p>"I will celebrate properly." He covered his dick with a little bit of lube before aligning it with his brother’s ass, holding his hips fiercely and making him enter fully in his insides. Hiiro's reaction? A sob. A sob too hot to be real. Good news: it was real.</p><p>"It hurts.. B-But.. If it is what you want..’</p><p>"Of course I want to, Hiiro. I want you.” The gambler soon found himself ramming into his brother, who kept his face hidden in his shoulder to silence his own dirty moans. Rinne didn't want that. He wanted to hear and see him.</p><p>"H-Hiiro.. You are doing this very well. You're opening up so good for me.. Damn, let me see your cute little face. ” The sound of their skins colliding vulgarly was addictive. The young man's hips moving on their own under him as the speed of the thrusts increased was hot too.</p><p>"Mh! A-Am I doing it right..?" Hiiro smiled, and timidly showed himself, standing face to face with his brother as they did that obscene act worthy of being called a sin. But it didn't matter, because he was close to him... Close to the one he loved the most, and he was making him his now. Hiiro felt like he was reaching touch the stars.</p><p>"Yes, you are. You are letting me fuck you incredibly good, such a good boy.. I am proud of you.” He caught his lips, bringing them together in a passionate kiss that matched perfectly with the sultry thrusts that had already become erratic with fierceness.</p><p>"Nii-san, mgh.. I feel weird, I-I think that.." He murmured between the kiss. He was too close to his limit and would soon come, but he didn't want the moment to end. He attached his anatomy to his brother’s and began to climb up and down on his cock, wrapping his arms around the nape of his neck so as to not fall. He was messed up in sweat and moans, he just knew he wanted more.</p><p>"Do it, Hiiro. Cum for me.. ”</p><p>He felt his climax closer and closer. The moment he reached his prostate his movements wanted to get wilder and see him lose his mind. It took just a couple of thrusts for his legs to start to tire, while his little brother received small electric shocks of pleasure.</p><p>A couple of spasms. "I love you. Nii-san, this makes me v-very happy.. Ah! ” He arched his back, bringing his head back also, finally releasing his seed, dirtying that adorable dress and his brother's abdomen. He was exhausted and fell tired on the bed, but Rinne... He had not been over yet. The overstimulation lasted a few ecstatic seconds more.</p><p>"You love me..? Damn.” Rinne smiled, fucking him fiercely, he felt that he could come again and again just by seeing the young man's face full of tears due to the constant vehemence with which his interiors were ruined. "That's adorable.. Shit.. I..!” One last thrust. They both gasped in unison as the gambler released his cum inside, unable to even finish the sentence. Gently he got out of him, laying down next to the young man.</p><p>"I love you too.”</p><p>Hiiro had to roll over in bed, covering himself with the pillow; being a blushed mess.</p><p>"Happy birthday, Nii-san."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>